


Prince of snow globe

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: I'll translate it.





	Prince of snow globe

全てがゆっくりと動いて見えた。  
降りしきる雪の中、雪に足を取られ体勢を崩し歩道から道路へ、ジャストタイミングでやってきた車のヘッドライトがじわりじわりと迫り来る。時間にすれば数秒なのだろうけど、とても長く感じる。  
ふと気になって歩道に視線をやれば、一緒に歩いていた皆んながすごい顔して俺を見ていた。  
しまった。このまま轢かれてたらみんなのトラウマ間違いなしだ。田中とか凄く落ち込むんだろうな。でもこれを機に少しは大人しくなるかな？大人しい田中なんてちっとも想像出来なくて笑っちゃうけど。  
そして、最後になってしまうかもしれない、彼の、月島の顔を見れば。普段は不機嫌な顔ばかりの顔に、驚きと恐怖の色が浮かんでるのが見えた。  
最後に見る顔がそれで少し残念だと思う。もっと近くで、彼の笑った顔を見たかった。でも、ヘッドライトに照らされキラキラと反射する雪の中佇む彼の姿がとても綺麗で、何処かで見たスノードームのようだった。最後に見る光景がこんなに綺麗なら悪くない。  
耳障りな急ブレーキ音と共に光がぐらりと揺れ視界から消えると同時に、俺は意識を手放した。  
  
12月19日  
暗くなった部活の帰り道、再び降り出した雪に降られながら僕らは坂ノ下商店へと続く道を連れ立って歩く。相変わらず、本当毎日飽きもせず、単細胞組は何かよく分からないことで盛り上がって騒いでいる。  
  
"流石ノヤっさん！やるな！"  
"俺も出来るかな！？"  
"日向には無理だろ"  
"なんだと！じゃあ影山なら出来るって言うのか！"  
"お前より先にやってやる"  
"いやいや、この俺が先だな!"  
"そこ張り合うのおかしくない？"  
"何を言うか縁下、これが出来なくて‥うわッ！"  
"ちょ、田中危ない！"  
  
彼らが一体何を競っていたのか分からないが、前を歩いていた田中さんが勢い良く縁下さんの方へと振り向くと同時に、雪に足を取られ車道へと身体が傾いたのが見えた。それを縁下さんが支えるが降り積もる雪で不安定になった足元に踏ん張りきれず彼もつられて体制を崩してしまった。そのまま2人転がるかと思ったが、縁下さんが反動をつけ掴んだままの田中さんを放るようにし歩道へと引き戻す。そして、彼だけは戻ることなくそのまま車道へと転がった。  
最悪な事に、普段なら滅多に通らない車が前方から向かってきておりもうすぐそばに迫っていた。  
僕らは悲鳴にも似た叫び声をあげるが、当然その声だけではどうにもならず。無情にも彼は道路へと転がったまま。  
車も急ブレーキをかけているが、そのスピードでは彼の手前で止まるのは不可能に見えた。  
誰もが最悪の場面を想像し息をつめたその瞬間、車は嫌な音を響かせながら雪上を横滑りし、まるでハリウッド映画のカーアクションさながらに車体を斜めに浮かせ勢いよく反対側の雪の壁へと突っ込む。そして、丁度彼が倒れている頭上で不安定に腹を向けたまま停止した。  
想像したような惨状は免れたものの、一度動きを止めた車体が再び動き始め、今度は彼のいる場所に覆い被さるように倒れてきている事に気づき彼のもとへ走った。何がどうだと考える余裕なんてなくて、ただ彼をそこから動かす事に必死で、目の前にいた田中さんを盛大に横に吹っ飛ばしたが謝る余裕などなかった。  
抱き上げた彼は気絶をしているのか、腕の中でぐったりとしたままで、いつものように眉を下げて笑いかけてはくれない。車と接触したようには見えなかったけど、さっきの光景と恐怖がまだ拭えずにいた。  
  
"ツッキー!救急車呼ばなきゃ!あと運転手さんの様子も!!"  
"あ‥‥ああ、そうだね"  
そう山口に急かされるがまるで身体が言うことを聞かない。ちっとも動かない僕に痺れを切らした山口が先輩達に指示を仰ぐ、その姿に普段の頼りなさはどこにもない。  
"ツッキー!縁下さんこっち!"  
いまだ動けないでいる僕を、少し荒い口調で山口が呼ぶ。  
見ればすぐ横で、山口と成田さんが自分の着ていたコートを雪の上に敷いていた。  
指示されるままに彼をそこに横たえたが、いまだに雪は降り続いていて、雪が彼の上へと薄く積もる。それがどうしても耐えられなくて自分もジャケットを脱ぎ彼の上へとかけた。  
成田さん曰く授業を受けたばかりだという人命救助の手順を慣れない手つきでこなしていく。それを僕はただぼうっとそれを見つめていた。  
  
12月20日  
あれから雪は降り続いている。  
病室の窓から見える雪は、スノードームのようにゆっくりと窓のふちに降り積もっていく。  
あの後、情けない事にほぼ放心状態でいた僕の代わりに、救急車と共にやってきた警察からの事情聴取やその他いろいろと山口が世話を焼いてくれた。彼は珍しく手伝える事があって嬉しかったと言うが、昨日よりは随分と落ち着いた今、その失態が恥ずかしくてならない。  
病室はとても静かだだった。部員のみんなで来ていたが、じっとしている事が出来ない４人組は、着いて早々に騒ぎ始めたので木下さんが病室の外へと連れ出している。部屋の主は、いまだ眠ったまま。事故の後一度も目を覚ましてはいない。  
彼は脳しんとうを起こしていて、いつ目覚めるかは完全に彼次第。  
僕らは"もしも"に賭け、その後1時間ほどその場に居たが、結局目覚める事はなかった。  
  
12月25日  
日付はあっという間に過ぎてクリスマスになった。  
僕らはあれから毎日、彼の病室に足を運んでいる。でも長居はせず数分から数十分と各自様子を見に来ては帰って行く。  
まだ目覚める様子はない。  
  
今日はまた雪が降っていて、病室の窓は3分の1を残して雪に覆われていた。  
あともう少しで、すべてを覆ってしまいそうだった。その所為なのか、しっかりと空調が効いているはずの病室が少し寒く感じられる。  
彼に視線を戻せば、彼の枕元に賑やかな色が転がっていて少し窮屈そうだ。クリスマスパーティとまでは行かないが、各自持ち寄った飾りで病室内はささやかながら飾り付けがされている、信仰心ゼロながらイベントに便乗して皆それぞれに奇跡を祈った。  
僕もそれに便乗し、少し細くなった彼の腕を慎重に持ち上げて、おまじないでもするようにずっと握り締めていたブレスレットを一つ彼に贈った。  
  
  
??月??日  
見上げれば、舞い落ちる熱のない雪。佇む足元に、肩に頬に優しく触れては落ちていく。不思議なことに冷たさを感じない。  
"あれ?雪って冷たいんだったっけ?なんで?"  
手を差し伸べれば舞い落ちた雪はそのまま溶けない。それは、とてもおかしな事の様な気がしたけど、何故おかしな事なのかは分からない。  
俺はどうしてここにいて、どのくらいここにいるのか、ちっとも思い出せない。  
何処か行かなくてはならない場所があった気がしたのだけど、思い出せそうになかった。それに、ひどく穏やかで綺麗なこの場所から離れる理由はない気がした。  
  
相変わらず途切れることなく降り続ける雪は、暖かな光の中キラキラと反射して、それはまるで夜空に浮かぶ星々の様で、何かを思い出させた。なんだっただろうか?  
それはとても冷たい色をしていて、でも触れると凄く温かかった。少し高い位置から静かに見降ろしてくるそれを、俺はいつもそばで見上げていた気がする。  
その思い出せない"何か"に俺は凄く会いたくなった。  
どこに行けば会えるのか分からない。  
それでも、どうしても会いたい。  
  
足を踏み出そうとして動けず、見下ろせば、いつの間にか雪が随分と降り積もり、自分の足はすっかりと覆われ見えなくなっていた。  
動けない恐怖に、先ほどまであんなに居心地良かったはずの場所が怖くてたまらなくなった。  
ここから逃げ出したくて、何度か体をひねってみるが厚く降り積もった雪はびくともしない、その間も絶えずに雪は降り積もってあっという間に俺の体は雪に覆われていく。  
それでもなんとかこの雪から抜け出そうと、周りの雪を避けるがさらさらと崩れて上手くいかない。さらには、先ほどまで冷たさを感じなかった雪は、思い出したかのように冷気を帯びて俺の体温を奪った。  
  
一向に変わらない状況に諦めかけたその時、体温を奪われ感覚の無かった右手が急に暖かく包まれた気がして目をやると、そこにはいつの間にか茶色と黒、そしてオレンジの石が並んだ綺麗なブレスレットが腕に付いていた。  
不思議に思い指でなぞれば、触れたその手も暖かくなりすっかりと冷えていた身体が、そこを中心に体温を取り戻していくのを感じた。  
  
ここにはずっと1人でいる気がしていた、周りを見渡してみてもここには自分以外の人影はない。  
だけど何故か今は、すぐ側に誰かがいてくれる気がして嬉しかった。  
早く彼らに会いたくて大急ぎで雪をかきだす。すると雪は、今まで少しも溶ける事が無かったのに、蒸発するようにふわりと消えていった。辺り一面を覆っていた雪はあっという間に消えてなくなり、気付けば永遠に降り続くような気がしていた雪も止んでいた。  
"そうだ、行かなくちゃ"  
一方踏み出せば爪先にぶつかる賑やかな色の包み。拾い上げようと手を伸ばせば、少し先にも転がっている。そしてその先にも。  
どうやら彼らにずっと呼ばれていたようだ。急かされている気がして、そに先へ誘うように転がる鮮やかな包み達を慌てて拾い歩いていく。  
そして最後の一つを拾い上げると同時に、すぐ横で名前を呼ばれる。  
振り向けば、ずっと会いたかった彼が横にいた。  
  
"待たせてごめん。呼んでくれて、ありがとう"  
  
12月26日  
今日は久々の晴れ間だ。  
空に漂っていた、灰色の重たい雲は綺麗に消えて、冷たく澄んだ空気の中昇る朝日は、一段と眩しさを増していて薄暗い天気に慣れていた目は、久し振りの日差しに少しばかり痛んだ。  
彼が意識を失ってからとうとう一週間がたった。  
クリスマスが終わって、今日は彼の誕生日だ。それなのに主役はまだ目覚めない。  
  
病室の窓は、とうとう全てが雪に覆われて、外の眩しい光を僅かに伝えるだけで、病室内はまだ薄暗い。  
静かに眠りる付ける彼の横に立ち、そっと手を握る。低い室温に当てられて、彼の手はすっかりと冷えていた。暖めるようにそっと両手で包みこむ。  
"ねえ。そろそろ、起きてくださいよ"  
いくらか自分の体温と混ざって暖かくなったその手に祈るように口付ける。  
もしもこれが御伽噺で、彼が呪いをかけられた姫ならば、キスをすれば目覚めるのに。  
ねえ、早く起きて。そして、いつものように眉を下げ困ったように笑ってよ。それに、早く起きてくれないと、あの騒がしい4人がいい加減手に負えなくて困ってるんです。あなたがいないと、駄目なんです。  
  
願うように、祈るように、僕が御伽噺の王子であるように。  
いまだに眠り続ける彼に、そっと口付けを。  
  
"会いたいです。縁下さん"  
  
目を開けれたら、少し眉を下げて笑う彼がいた  
一瞬なにが起きたのかわからなかったが、やっと彼が目を覚ましたのだと気付いて、力一杯抱きしめた。  
"い、痛い。痛いよ月島"  
ギブギブ、と背中を叩く手に抱き締める力を緩めて彼を覗きこめば、彼は笑う。  
"おはよう"  
"寝坊です"  
"そうみたいだな"  
"なに考えてるんですか？あなたは"  
"なんも考えられなかったよ"  
"心臓が、止まるかと。死ぬかと‥"  
"うん。ごめんな"  
  
僕の身勝手な言葉に、彼はまた困ったように眉を下げて笑う。そして、彼の手が頬を撫でる。先程から止まらない涙を彼が拭ってくれるが、暫くは止まりそうにない。  
彼の手に頬を寄せ縋り付けば、彼はまた笑う。  
僕は彼の事になると、途端に情けなくなる。  
  
"‥‥‥生きててくれてありがとうございます"  
"こちらこそ、待っててくれてありがとう"  
"あと、お誕生日おめでとうございます"  
"え。もう？"  
"そうですよ、一週間ぶりのお目覚めですから"  
"う、わあ‥寝たなあ‥"  
"そうだ、先生に起きた事伝えないと"  
"あ、待って"  
"はい？"  
"もうちょっとこのままがいい"  
"仰せのままに姫"  
"は?姫?"  
"Sleeping beauty、もしくはSnow whiteですかね"  
"え、急になに?て言うか、月島王子なわけ?"  
"どうやら、僕はあなたの王子になれたみたいです"  
"なにそれ?"  
"教えてあげません"  
  
  



End file.
